Numerous popular hairstyles among men and women require their hair be lifted generally vertically during the styling process. For instance, the instructions on many hair spray containers direct a user to spray the hair spray at the base and roots of his/her hair to help maximize the body imparted to the head of hair. Accordingly, a user, especially one with longer hair, needs to lift his/her hair upwardly to expose the roots and base to the stream of hair spray. Also, one common technique of drying hair, especially longer hair with a blow dryer is to dry from the scalp or base of the hair to help create volume. This technique, accordingly, requires the hair to be lifted upwardly to expose the scalp.
One style popular among some men and even women comprises applying a styling gel a relatively short hair (about 1-2.5 inches in length) and vertically and/or upwardly lifting the hair such that the hair maintains its vertical orientation once the gel dries. Typically, a person first applies a copious amount of styling gel to the hair using his hands and then immediately begins to run his fingers through the wet hair while gently pulling the hair upwardly. As can be appreciated, fingers do very little to separate groupings of hair and as a result the hair can appear as a relatively small number of vertically-orientated groupings.
To achieve the lifting of hair as necessary for various styling regimens men and women typically use a standard comb held in a generally horizontal orientation to lift their hair upwardly. First, a person inserts the combing to the hair and then moves the horizontally-oriented comb upwardly thereby pulling strands of hair upwardly as well. Unfortunately, the ability to effectively lift hair using this method can depend of where on a person's scalp the method is being used. For instance, this method works typically well around the periphery of a person's scalp, but it is much more difficult to lower a horizontally oriented comb to a person's scalp proximate the middle and top of the head without disturbing the hair around the periphery. Accordingly, lifting the hair upwardly using a horizontally oriented comb can be frustrating.
Brushes (such as round brushed having a set of bristles that circumscribe handle on one end) are also used to help lift hair upwardly during drying and styling. While these can be very effective, they can be somewhat time consuming to use especially when strands of hair that have become partially wedged between and intertwined with the packed and dense bristles of the brush and therefore require effort and additional time to separate the brush head from the hair.